Harry Potter: My version The Begining
by MamaAngel
Summary: Harry, having been sent to an orphanage at 5 abused and neglected knew nothing of his Mother and Father, not even there names. In one letter his life is forever changed, on a train he learns about The Boy Who Lived. This is where his adventure begins,
1. New Life

**The Boy Who Lived**

Disclaimer: I would love to have been the first to create this wonderful story, I however did not, never have and never will claim that I did.

I do hope you enjoy my twists and turns from the original suggestions welcome.

At request of loretta537

Before the sun rose

Waking up to a loud bang on their front door Vernon Dursley growled as he stomped down the stairs of number four private drive. Ready to really give the bugger a piece of his mind, shooting a frustrated look over his shoulder at a weary and flustered Petunia who was carrying a screaming Dudley, he ripped the down open. "Who do you…" Caught off guard that no one was there he stopped mid sentence, about to tell his wife exactly what he thought of people who did that sort of thing he heard a muffled sleepy gurgle. At his feet was a un-duslyish basket with a baby wrapped in a blue silk blanket and a letter tucked in the side. Picking up the basket he noticed some people that had no business on this street staring at him, sending them a glare he quickly shut the door hoping no one else saw a baby being left on their step.

Dudley curious about what was in his father's arms quieted and tried to squirm from his mother's tight embrace.

"Lily…" was all she said as she let her chubby son down to investigate. Vernon sent her a look confused; Lily was the name of her freak sister.

Setting the basket on the table by the door he took the letter and opened it, he could feel the freakiness of it.

_Dear Petunia and Vernon,_

_I regret to inform you of the violent passing of Lily and James Potter, this is their son Harry James Potter. Being the only living next of kin, his guardian ship is now passed to you. The envelope contains his identification both in the magical and muggle world. As well as your guardian papers and a letter addressed to Harry himself when you feel he is old enough to read it._

_Good luck and take good care of Harry,_

_Dumbledore_

Vernon was bright red, fuming mad, he did not was this freak child growing up with his dudykins.

Harry was a sweet and beautiful baby and Petunia hated him, every time she looked at him she saw her sister. She was sure Lily's brat would be a freak like her, but she remembered Lily when she was little the apple of the families eye. Petunia had loved her until the magic started. Then Lily met a ragged boy, Severus and perfect little Lily didn't need her nagging big sister anymore. Anytime Harry would look at her with that concerned little face she would hear Lily's voice 'Are you ok Tunney?' the first time she slapped him she had felt horrible… the ninth time a bitter twang but at four years old neither Petunia or Harry were shocked when she would just slap him for no conceivable reason. The first time Vernon had beaten the boy Petunia threatened him with the police now it happened twice a week. When Dudley would hit Harry they would shrug, 'boys' now they would snicker and praise the fat child. Harry slept in a cupboard under the stairs, only had Dudley's hand downs to wear his whole life. He ate lunch at school because they didn't want questions; the baggy clothes hide the bruises.

In two days would be his fifth birthday, despite himself he was exited. With your birthday came a birthday wish. He held the same with close to his heart since he knew what wishes were, he wasn't quite sure when that was but it must have been a long time ago. The pounding steps of Vernon, his uncle, were coming he sounded mad. Quickly scrubbing the pot Harry tried to look busy.

"Boy!" The shout followed the slam of the kitchen door into the wall, young Harry jumped. "What have you been doing at that school of yours? They found you on the roof? Blaming it on Dudley! They want to skip you a grade, think it would do you and Dudley good to be apart a bit and with you being so smart? Well fine you want to be away from Dudley so bad? So be it you leave tomorrow! After I show you what your worth!" Vernon slipped his belt off, Harry cringed looking for a way out, when he tried to run Vernon grabbed and slammed his little body on to the kitchen table.

Petunia cringed with every slap of leather, every cry of pain. She would not cry for him, he would be gone and then so would these feelings.

Still sore Harry could barely walk straight, he slowly ventured up the stairs of his new residence. The stout building was not dirty but neither was it clean. The woman standing at the top looked not at all friendly; she impatiently tapped her foot until Harry reached the top. "Harry Potter? Surrendered by Vernon and Petunia Dursley?" Harry nodded, "Did they hurt you Harry?" She huffed at the terror in his eyes. "Well this way boy, no one will hurt you here but you will work for your keep." She talked as she took him to his room on the second floor, there he saw three beds.

"I get to sleep on a bed?" Harry was nervous about asking but ever so hopeful.

"The monsters that bring children into this world I swear." Her tone scared him and she noticed, sighing at her misdirected anger she shooed him to the last bed on the left. "Yes Potter this is your bed and this is your dresser you are to keep them neat and not pester your room mates."

The next day Harry went to bed very sore, they had found the bruising during lunch when a bigger boy had tripped him in to a table. The doctor was horrid, cold probing fingers and scathing remarks. Before bed he was told that his life would not be easy but to stop acting like he was going to get strapped every time someone looked at him sideways. Harry sighed his nearly five year old brain trying to comprehend what was happening to him. The clock in the room clicked closer and closer to his fifth birthday. A little chime rang and Harry knew it was time. "I wish, one day I will have a real family that loves me." He sent a little prayer hoping that his mom and dad were ok and nodded off.

He lived his years in hard work, the women of the orphanage seemed to hate their jobs. Sometimes they would take it on the boys, never with physical pain only bitter words the kids were too young to understand. He slept on a bed and even if only small portions, he was able to eat three times a day and have showers. He was what he could see as happy, how little he knew of happiness.

It was nearly Harry's eleventh birthday and thou he had stopped wishing for a loving family he still held a sliver of hope deep in his heart. The matrons and nurses in the orphanage had been very short with him lately and he had been working extra hard to avoid punishment with them. The other boys in the home were confused too and took it out on the freak not knowing what else to do.

As the clock ticked closer and closer Harry felt the vibrations of the night air, thick but not heavy. He only dared to think, it felt magical. The chiming of midnight was drowned out but a motorbike, the loudest motorbike Harry had ever heard. "I wish I had a place in the world, I wish I was special."

Window rattling knocking shook the whole orphanage awake.

Harry crept to the door the other boys looked frightened; remembering knocks and bangs from their childhoods. Harry heard the voice of the head of house Rose, then a booming voice saying his name.

"I am here for Harry Potter." The voice sounded angry, very male and loud.

"Who are you, you ruffian." Rose was more than a little scared of his large man.

"I am Hagrid, Grounds Keeper of Hogwarts and A confi... Confidant to Head master Dumbledore. We have sent several letters for Harry and not a one has been given to him.

Rose sputtered something about it was the request of the people who surrendered him. Harry had climbed to the bottom of the stairs at this point and was peeking around the corner in to the lobby.

"That boy has a place to go, and it will no longer be here. Harry boy? Is that you?" Harry peaked further out. "Oh but you have your mother's eyes." Hagrid sent one last scowl to rose and then focused his smiled on Harry. "Come 'er boy, I have a letter for ye." Handing the heavy parchment envelope to Harry Hagrid began to rifle trough his coat.

_Harry Potter_

_Wayward Boys Orphanage_

_Lyst RD_

_Second floor third room on the right_

Wishes do come true, just not always the way you think.

Waking Dreams

The world flashed by, the hum of the magical train calmingly muggle. Harry sighed deeply as he felt torn, the life he was leaving while it had not been glamorous or easy had been the only one he remembered. Being labeled a wizard and immediately evacuated from his home even if that was using the term loosely was upsetting and exiting all at once. Hagrid, the half giant that had hand delivered his letter containing so much more than just telling him that he was expected at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry there by telling him that he, abused and practically abandoned Harry 'the freak' Potter was a wizard. That letter contained information of his parents, his Gringots vault (The bank of the wizarding world in Brittan) along with the key and a second letter penned by the Hogwarts Headmaster himself (A wonderful man according to Hagrid) stating that he would be living on School grounds until another arrangement presented itself or he reached the age of wizarding majority and chose to find his own accommodations. In one envelope contained a new life.

His reverie was interrupted by an intimidating girl and a very upset looking boy.

"Hello there, have you seen a toad by any chance?" The girl with full, curly brown hair and quick intelligent, golden brown eyes.

Shaking his head harry spoke quietly, he had never talked to a girl under 30. "Sorry, but I haven't."

The boy didn't quite hear him looking confused he spoke in an aristocratic but shy voice "Pardon, I couldn't hear you."

Frustrated at himself he rubbed his forehead, "I said sorry I haven't" Noticing the very blatant stares at his scared forehead he quickly covered it with his messy dark hair.

"Your Harry Potter?" despite her tone he could tell she knew the answer.

Confused he frowned, "Yes but how do you know that?" his confusion broke him from his naturally quite tone.

"Well the scar is a bit of a give a way isn't it" The girl smiled slightly as if his scar spelt his name out bold and clear.

Still confused he sat quietly, why would the scar from the car accident tell her who he was?

"Well my name is Hermonie Granger, and this here is Neville Longbottom. It's nice to meet you, I mean after reading wizards of the aged: the light and the dark, I knew you would be in my year but well I knew it but didn't really 'know' it, does that make sence?." She was pretty when she smiled like a girl does when talking to a skittish kitten.

A book had him in it? The letter from Dumbledore said nothing about people knowing him, only that his Mother Lily and Father James were Auors and had loved him very much loved him along with a bit about their lives. "There is a book with my name is it?" he was confounded unable to speak until a toad lazily jumped in to the compartment. "It that the toad?"

Completely lost for words that the famous Harry Potter, the 'boy who lived' did not seem to know who he was, they almost did not understand what he said. Neville slowly looked to where Harry was pointing.

"Trevor!" the cubby boy practically pounced on the poor toad. Then looking between the lost looking boy and the bossy but helpful Hermonie he excused himself to secure Trevor.

"I… I have the book in my trunk, if you want to see" the offer was tentative, hopeful. Seeing his shy nod she offered her hand, taking it he felt warm. She gently pulled him along to where she had stored her trunk. I quite looking redhead in hand downs like him but the boys were lovingly mended. "That's Ron, feeling a bit train sick." Using her wand she floated her trunk down, at this point Harry felt like he was going to be very behind when he got to school. He watched as she looked for the book in question, a difficult task considering the amount of them. Finally finding the right one she directed him to sit beside her opposite of Ron. He watched her as she looked for the right page, she was beautiful. He blushed at the thought but she was too busy to notice. The little noise she made when she finally found the right passage was adorable. "Here, "she pointed" Do you want to read or have me read allowed to you?"

"Um..."Unsure but decided that it was something he wanted to experience privately. "Myself, at least this once." He smiled and she blushed softly, not enough for Harry to notice but the red head did.

Harry James Potter: Son of Lily (Evans) and James Potter dubbed publically "The Boy Who Lived". At nearly 2 surviving the killing curse cast from none other than Voldemort, (once Tom Riddle) himself. The "Dark Lord" as dubbed by himself and his followers "Death Eaters". There are many theories's why the small child survived with merely a lightning shaped scar after both his mother and father fell to the same curse protecting their son. Many say Love, that without the protection of his mothers dying wish protecting him "He who we fear to name" Voldemort would not have died or disappeared as many fear.

The rest went on about theories about this Voldemort creature.

"Um…" Not yet noticing the tears falling down his cheeks.

Spending the rest of the train ride learning about his new friends and wizarding candies Harry Laughed for the first time. It was easy to not talk about himself; they thought they knew so they didn't think to ask his story. Ron Weasly was one of 6 children came from a old pureblood family his father working in the Magical Government or the Ministry of Magic his mother a stay at home mom that according to Ron you did not want to mess with. He was shy at first but that didn't last long, he was loud and funny and taught Harry about quiditch which Hermione had read about to no surprise. She was an intellectual Ron said likely a Ravenclaw (the brainy house out of the four) but having been told about the others houses he was not sure. She was smart but also passionate and fearless, he with his limited knowledge was silently betting on Gryffindor for both of them. Hermione was a muggle born, meaning both her mother and father were none magic folk and she had only learned of being a witch at the beginning of summer. Both her mother and father were dentists and fully supported if not understood what she was going thru. He envied her little. When the train stopped he was a little sad, when they started school they would see him how everyone else did a freak and a loser.

There were so many people. When Hagrid had put him on the train most people were already boarded now he was a little intimidated. Grateful, he almost ran to Hagrid, who was calling for all first years.

"Harry, hope it was a pleasant trip." Hagrid smiled, looked down upon the small boy.

"It was great, how did you get here so fast? Were you on the train too?" Harry could have sworn he saw the large man leave.

"Ah, no how about we talk about this later got' to get you all to the sorting." Hagrid surveyed the crowed. "All first years?" Nods "Alrigh' let's get you to the castle follow me."

At the end of the path sat several little boats in the water, the night sky clear, the water reflected hundreds of stars in the still black water.

"Four to a boat, step carefully don't want to fall in." Hagrid made sure everyone was in safe before ushering a shy Harry an annoyed Hermione who was glaring at a very red Ron in to the last boat other then his own with a very snooty blonde.

The children whispered amongst each other, some sharing stories from their families, some guessing what it will be like. When Castle Hogwarts came into view framed by the bright night sky, highlighted by flaming torches they all fell silent. It was magnificent; the towers seemed to touch the sky, it was humongous. Harry felt very small and absolutely entranced by the magical glow. He looked over too Hermione and shared a small smile with himself. She was so lost in the view her eyes shone with an inner light that glowed so brightly she took his breath away. He blushed and turned to the castle just as they were about to enter a tunnel as she looked over at him smiling brightly close to brimming with facts.

They had left the boats behind as the base of a large stair case at the end of which was an ornate door. The carvings of the houses were detailed and beautiful; Harry's eyes shone with wonder the emerald green depths glittering.

They did not wait long, a tall red and gold wearing woman with a stern yet motherly face opened the doors with a flick of her wrist standing appraising the children she turned throwing a 'follow me' over her shoulder. The walk was short and Harry felt himself gawking, the ceilings so high you cannot see them the doors to what was called the great hall enormous and carved like the first, yet not until the doors opened did he know a fraction of the beauty magic could create, decorated for the sorting ceremony and welcoming back old students with floating this and that pixies darting around the walls lead into the night sky, everyone gawked in wonder. Reaching the head table Harry saw a rather plain stool in front of a podium, a golden phoenix looking down on them wings spread what was curious was the ragged pointed hat sitting upon the stool. The head master introduced himself but Harry couldn't hear him over the thoughts running thru his head. What if he was a slitherin? Voldemort the man that had killed his Mother and Father had been in the snake house. Then the strangest thing the mused haired boy had seen happened the ratty hat starting talking. All the children stared amazed as the hat spouted a poem, about itself "Do not judge a book by its cover or a hat by its tears" And about the houses "Brave Gryffindor", "Cunning Slytherin", "Loyal Hufflepuff" and "Bookish Ravenclaw". That no house was better or worse it was the person that made them who they were, and he would find out where you would flourish most. The time came and alphabetically they were called up. Every time a house was called the screaming cheers showed the first year where to go. Hermione Granger was a Gryffindor, but now it was his turn…

McGonagall directed and sat him down; everyone was silent, Harry potter?

The hat sat upon his head, Harry could hear him humming in thought. "Well I have been waiting for you little potter. Hm, very smart, loyal plenty of bravery… you could do well in any of the houses. In Slytherin you would become a great wizard, but you are marked for greatness no matter, Gryffindor would be a fine fit as well."

"Please not Slytherin, I don't want people to see that murder when they look at me…" Harry was quite thinking about what would happen.

"Hmm, I see… a thirst to prove yourself." From a voice in his head when the hat shouted Gryffindor Harry cringed a little. Sending a thank you as the hat was removed him could have sworn that the hat smiled at him. Numbly he walked to the loudest cheering he had heard in his life.

"Harry. Sit here." Her smiling face thawed him a little. Sitting beside her he was met with two rather alike and familiar faces.

"Ello, I'm Fred," The one on the right with a speck of dark blue in his left eye.

"And I'm George." The left one said.

Harry smiled shyly, "Ron's brothers? He told me he had four brothers and one little sister."

They snorted and harry thought he had done something. "Well he would say that wouldn't he?" Fred said to gorge "indeed with him and Percy fighting." Gorge to Fred, "All together there are six boys and one girl." They both said together.

Harry smiled at the twins, "I wish I had a family, must be wonderful, having so many people love you."

The twins exchanged a look, shock with a twinge of a frown. "Maybe we could invite you for summer?"

"Oh yes mother would love that,"

"Total hen that woman." Harry was slightly dizzy from there back and forth responses.

"Ron said she was a bit scary?" Harry tried not to blush or cow from the prospect of real friends or meeting the formidable sounding matron Weasley.

"Only if you are a git." They said together.

Harry chewed on that while watching the sorting and looking about the tables.

Two hours later and what was call a perfect was shepherding the sleepy first years to their dorms.

Harry in front was very confused when he met face to face with a painting of a large brightly dressed woman looking at him like he smelled of sour cabbage. "Password?"

"Godrick" the perfect said and she opened, allowing the group of children into the common room. "Ok, tomorrow we will go over the rules and requirements of being a Gryffindor for now, boys to the left and the first door, girls the same on your right. Sleep well and no fighting."

Leading the crowed of boys, Harry stepped in to the room and found three doors taking the one on the left harry found four poster beds and when he sat at the very far one his trunk appeared out of nowhere. Too tired to think harry looked up to Ron said good night and curled up falling asleep in seconds.

The next day would dawn and a new life would start, the world was a brighter place then he thought possible.

_**Hello there, Anyone have some suggestion of how you make Hagrids verbal patterns more suiting to him? Too make him more believable? Are there any other voices you might have a problem with?**_


	2. Scars and Talents

**The First Day: Part One**

_**Mama Angel: Don't know why but this story is harder to write then I thought it was going to be, my son takes most of my time (of course) on top of being a mom and everything that comes with it… well I hope you don't hate me for updating every day. So some points about the characters none of them are particularly stupid, so it may seem that I am changing there personalities. With Harry being abused in a different way he is vastly different himself, Ron being the second youngest of so many people is smarter then he thought he was… just has hoof in mouth most of the time, but being friends with patient and intelligent people he is going to be mostly cured. Hermione Will not like Ron even a little, its harry and a small crush on Malfoy until Harry braves up during the Yule ball.**_

Confusion flooded Harry's body, why was he so warm, what was he lying on that was so soft? Deciding to be a little brave he opened one eye, deep crimson was all he could see. Frustrated and confused he quickly sat up and opened both eyes. He was in a bed that was three of his one from the orphanage and surrounded by curtains that he did not remember drawing. There was a patch of light to his right making that the end wall of the room. Ron was basically straight across from him then a boy called Seamus and another Dean was directly to his left Seamus being across from him and on Ron's Left. Having the room basically mapped out he felt much more secure and had fully remembered; the why, the where and the how.

"Harry?" Ron's sleepy voice called, "You up?"

Harry cleared his throat, "Yes I am, I will be out in a minute." Stretching Harry tried to think about what he was going to do. Finally crawling out of the bed cave, Harry grabbed his toiletries and asked Ron if he had found the bathroom. Walking out the door and taking the next on his right harry happily found the rest room. There were the usual sinks urinals and cubical with toilets, but there was also a pool in the middle of the floor and on the far wall showers that had no walls or curtains. Inwardly sighing Harry got down to business.

Harry had lost track of time the second he stepped under the shower faucet, having skimmed his new potions text he couldn't tell you exactly what was in the water but he could tell you calming drought. He couldn't have been in there as long as it felt and he was jerked into reality by Dean.

"Harry, oh my, hon what happened to your back?" Dean sounded sweet concerned and a bit feminine.

"Hm? Harry had no idea what they were all looking at, Dean looked sad, Seamus looked ready to hit someone and Ron… well Ron was still half asleep but as he slowly focused on Harry's back. Count 3…2…1.

"Harry! What on earth happened did you bloody pick a fight with a hippogriff?" Ron was red and stuttered and spit quite a bit.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Harry stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his narrow hips. Finding a mirror he turned and looked over his shoulder. "Oh…" Looking sheepish, Harry tired to think of something to say.

A narrow faced blonde boy walked in, his face went from angry at the world to shock at the sight of Harry's back to fury to calm. Harry had caught every emotion and was a little confused. "Could you please move? I need to wash before breakfast." The boys parted not having notice that they had been effectively blocking the door.

Harry looked at his dorm mates and sighed, "Another time?" they nodded and harry disappeared into their room.

"What is the bloody hell did that to 'im?" An angry Seamus failed to whisper. Pouting at the reprimanding look he received from Dean he turned to shower himself.

Ron bites his lip thinking on whether or not to say anything. Most of him was saying 'Not your place Ron keep your big mouth shut', but the minority of him won out saying 'Just a little bit.' "I was on the train with him… Hermione and him, thought I was sleeping and he told her a bit about being put in an Orphanage but his uncle when he was four… I think we should talk to him. Not make up stuff that could make him hate us." Ron was frustrated what he thought and what he said were never very similar…

They were all contemplative, washing up in silence, a voice quite, intellectual and a bit stuck up with a side of early puberty pitch; spoke softly but fully having their attention. "I believe that you should not judge him by his scars. Any of them, a person is what they are because they chose to be not what someone makes them." He seemed to be speaking from experience.

Ron almost growled, a Malfoy in Gryffindor? But what the blonde prat said was true; do not judge a book by its cover right? That's what him mom always said to him. Right before getting on the train here in fact. "Ron sweetie, I know you are nervous, and I know at least one reason why… Are family may not have a lot of money and people will know your hair from a mile off. We are rich, filthy rich in love and family." She kissed him on the forehead causing him to grumble. "Never listen to people that only judge a book by its cover." Then his brat little sister pitched in about how would a person that never cracks open a book understand anything… Ron chuckled "You know what Malfoy, I agree." He blinked he had thought and said exactly what he meant, proud of himself he smiled.

Draco Malfoy hid a smile, as a death eater's child he knew what he was talking about. Even if it pulled hard on every teaching he had received from his father he extended his hand, towel firmly around his waist. "Ronald Weasly I would like to be friends, covers and torn pages aside who cares what our fathers think."

Ron laughed and quickly took Draco's hand. "Right, I almost forgot how much our fathers Hate one another."

The two boys laughed and Harry's scars slipped their minds.

First class Harry stood waiting for McGonagall, he had been too nervous for breakfast so he came here early and was reading the text for the third time. The clicking too his left echoed deeply inside him and he had no clue as to why, but looking up he saw the professor and was very happy to be standing up. "Good morning Professor." His smile was small but she saw it.

Harry not being the first abused boy that she had seen walking these halls she understood his shyness and was actually quite surprise how resilient the boy proved to be. Seeing the book in his hands she gave him a small smile of her own. Using non verbal magic to open the door Minivera ushered Harry inside. "Morning Mr. Potter, have a seat in the front so we may have a small chat whilst I drink my coffee." Normally a tea person she made a barely noticeable face at the thought of the bitter brew, but first day back and a first year class, not to mention and Gryffindor and Slytherin split she needed the wake up.

He watched her intently as she settled, trying to asses her temperament. He was an impeccable judge of character, he could see much about a person just by looking at them but what he did not know that his natural ability with Legilimency was why he had such deep insight into the people around him.

"So Harry you will be starting lessons with Snape next week, looking into someone's head without permission is considered rude in the Magical World." She caught him off guard and confused the hell out of him. Noticing his expression she chuckled softly. "You are a natural with Legilimency; you can look in to a person without Occlumency and see their thoughts feelings and intentions. With practice you can know there every hidden memory. Professor Snape, you have him for potions, is a Master of Occlumency. That is a person who can control their mind, create impenetrable barriers, fake memories or alter them." She watches Harry's face fill with curiosity, and awe. Other students started entering she thought leaving the conversation at that would be best, making a note addressed to Snape she put it in the House elf mail system and began her class.

In a darker and cooler part of the school, Severus Snape sighed loudly, a personal one on one class with the embodiment of his biggest regret. "Wonderful"


	3. No wasted time

**First Day: Part two**

No Time Wasted

_**Mama Angel: The sound of crickets… Sorry I am working on this to make it worth reading I hope I succeed.**_

Hermione who had chosen to sit with Harry in class huffed as they left, pointedly looking at him and then away. Hearing him chuckle she sped up fuming.

Harry was all out laughing when Ron caught up to him. "What did ya do to 'er mate?"

Harry looked at him and then laughed again. Calming down he looked at Ron grinning. "Well on the end of class test, I got the one question she didn't know right. So she got annoyed, she is so smart and was so busy telling me not to worry it's only the first test. So she is embarrassed, then me laughing at her being upset that out of 30 questions she had to write {do not know} on one. No Offence I told her to look at yours and she saw that like me you got 17, she blew up." Harry felt like a jerk but she was so cute when she was mad.

Ron laughed to, bushy haired brainyak, did she not see that I had five red marks on that page alone. It's what I get for not reading my text before class, unlike two crazy people I know and well…"

"Staring at Parvati all class?" Harry finished for his red faced, red haired friend. Having been distracted they had not remotely been paying attention to where they were walking. They unbeknownst to them were in the forbidden third floor corridor.

"Come on Harry jump" Ron laughed as the staircase was shifting from below them. The stone was rough under Harry's hands and he tripped and caught himself. Laughing and balancing were very like oil and water when mixed, they didn't. Leaping both boys made it safe to the landing, still laughing they untangled themselves.

Harry was the first to stand, being observant he sighed deeply they were in so much trouble. The dust was everywhere only a line disturbed by foot traffic he could tell three of the people that had been here and guessed on other. Hagrid's Large boot marks and long strides, the angry caretakers cat Miss. Norris meant so here had the man himself been, Dumbledore he was sure. What he couldn't tell was if it was resent enough that they were about to be caught in the forbidden area of the school. "Ron?" The red head now standing and looking about confused looked questioningly at Harry. "We need to get out of here before someone notices." Ron nodded finally putting the pieces together.

"Oh, but you are in trouble." The creaky angry voice of the small man behind them said with a malicious smile.

The boys hung their heads and turned, wishing that they were anywhere but here. While they had been distracted the stairs had swung back and lead the sharp eared squib to them. "Would it do any good at all to say it was an accident and that we were just leaving?" Harry was one part hopeful three parts doubtful.

"Not at all Potter, not at all." Again the smile that made you wish you were cutting a hundred onions instead of looking at it.

"Second day and already up the creak… mom is going to have my head." Ron sulked.

Harry heard footsteps coming up from behind them and turned so that he kept Flitch and the corridor in his sight. It was two professors that he had only seen at the teachers table so far.

"Snape. Quirrell." Flitch said sharply, with a look of frustration.

"Indeed Filtch, leave these boys be they are going to be late for charms as it is." With that the Tall dark haired man with a large nose made a shooing gesture at them. Not waiting for further encouragement Ron grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him down the stairs. They had to rush to the common room for their charms book and run to class making it only two minutes late.

Hermione tried to look away from Harry but her curiosity outweighed her current lingering irritation with him.

Harry happily took a seat next to her and Ron took one on his left. Professor Flitwick sent them a look saying quite plainly on his grandfather like features 'See me after class' but other than that class went on. Hermione smiled being the first to get the charm having practiced it before. Harry was the second and with some help Ron was fourth after Malfoy. At the end, before being chastised they all decided that Charms was a wonderful class.

"See you in Defense Hermione." Harry smiled happy that she was over being annoyed

She sent a small wave and mouthed good luck before ducking out of class with Malfoy.

"So boys, who would like to tell me why you were late?" The small man smiled, tardiness was a disturbance to the class but hardly dire and they had been quite about it.

"Both of us have the same story sir." Harry was worried, at the Orphanage Harry had seen many people be punished for failure to meet the schedule set them.

"No need to be so worried Potter boy, why don't you tell me?" Flitwick smiled.

"We were talking and well goofing off sir on our way to the common room for our books and got lost. We ended up in on the third floor corridor, filtch found us and would not listen that is was an accident. If Professor Snape had not showed up I have a feeling that we would have missed class all together." Harry was calm and told him what happened nothing more he could do, the fear was starting to eat at him.

Flitwick nodded noticing Harry's worries and spikes of Legamacy, talented boy. "Ron, do you concur?"

"If that means agree, then yes." Ron scratched his head feeling slow.

"Well then, off you go wouldn't want you to be late again." For his amusement he used wand less magic and called the boy's Defense against the Dark arts books. "Could you wait a minute please?" Flitwick had a second year text for Harry, Hermione and Malfoy. As he was 'looking' the boys text books floated into there hands. The smiles on their faces made him laugh and as he handed Harry the Text he winked. "For you and you're interested friends." Harry beamed Ron sighed He did not want to read ahead but would anyway if his best friend was going to be a brain he might as well not get left behind.

"Thank you sir," And off they went running again.

Walking into the class Harry was curious of all the things on the walls and tables. He had read the book and knew that this class had promise but the Professor gave him vibes he did not understand. The class started and every one paid rapt attention even with a stutter it was impossible to not be interested. Harry ignored the strange itch on his forehead, Hermione noticed and she also noticed it only got bad when the professor turned away from harry, quite curious indeed.

The class started slow a lecture about how the class would go what was expected… teacher stuff. The a pop quiz, every one groaned Hermione and Harry grinned at one another both thinking along the lines of "I so have this in the bag' Professor Quirrell walked around handing out the test paper rather timid, harry couldn't focus on anything not Hermione asking what he thought of chapter three not Malfoy and Ron bickering over reading ahead nothing as Quirrell got closer the pain in Harry's scar become un bearable.

"What's wrong Harry boy?" Quirrell leaned down the whisper was the last thing harry heard before passing out, but the last thing he saw was that the professors mouth didn't move.


End file.
